Forever Young
by MyVeryWildImagination
Summary: "I want to live forever young in the stars, with all the deceased, especially Grace and...Natalie. I don't get the point to be living in this drab world instead of the mystical world of the stars. Yes, I just want to live forever young in the stars." [DAY OF DOOM SPOILERS!]


Forever Young

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 Clues series or the characters. I wish I did. AMIAN AND NATAN would be in it!**

On the outside, Dan had a perfect life. He had a loving sister, a huge house, and definitely, a lot of money. People said that his life couldn't be more perfect.

_But they were wrong._

On the inside, he didn't feel like he had the best life. He felt like there was a monster inside of him, and the growling monster prevented him from having a good time, every time he wanted to smile, hissing and spitting, taking every happy thing away from him.

_The monster reminded him of the death of Grace…..and Natalie._

He remembered Natalie…lying dead on the floor. Inside, he wanted to cry, even break down right there and then.

_But he couldn't._

It was like a part of his heart had been frozen. He stood there, motionless, as cold as an icicle. The colour drained from his face that day, and it never came back.

_He stayed pale._

That was a year ago. They had won the war against the Vespers. Everyone could live normal lives now. No more fighting. Yet Dan couldn't live a normal life. He kept thinking about _her._

Sure, they were enemies. But Dan knew, in his heart, that he liked her. And he knew that she liked him too. If she was still here, they could have been dating.

_But she_ was gone. _Forever. Never to come back._

Since then, Dan never had good dreams. It was usually about _her _death. He would wake up at midnight, as pale as a ghost with bloodshot eyes. Amy, and Ian, his sister's new boyfriend, tried to help him get over her. They wanted him to return to the normal, loving, prankster Dan that was immensely immature. He tried to, but he couldn't. In that Dan's place, was a quiet, sensitive, grief-stricken teenager.

Dan always heard Amy say that she missed the old him.

Dan stayed like that, until one day. He had a dream that changed everything.

It was about _her, _but a satisfying dream. Not one of her death.

* * *

Dan was being lifted up, by a pair of imaginary wings. He was fluttering in the midnight sky. Where was he going?

The wings lifted him up, up, and up. From where he was now, he could see the luminous lights of Attleboro, sparkling and twinkling in the Christmas season.

_Have a Merry Christmas, Ho Ho Ho! _One banner said, flapping in the strong wind.

_How can I be merry right now? _Dan thought in his head.

The monster growled and trashed inside of him, saying:

"_You're right, Dan Cahill. You will NEVER be merry. Ever"_

Dan tried to ignore what the monster had said, but he couldn't. He knew the monster was right. He'd never be merry. Ever.

Not wanting to listen to the monster, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep while the wings carried him higher and higher.

* * *

Dan woke suddenly, realizing that he was approaching his destination. He sighed thankfully, wanting to be on a floor again.

He was ascending higher and higher. Dan squinted, trying to work out what was there, but couldn't, after playing video games every day before going into his depression, and staring at the TV screen the whole day, eyes glazed over during his depression. He was never paying attention to the screen, anyways. He just had it on to make Amy think that he was doing something.

Finally, as he got high enough to see what it was, he gasped. Inside was paradise. True heaven. A spectacular place.

It was in the stars. The stars covered it, lightly sprinkling gold and silver dust over the ballroom floor, suspended in mid-air. In the stars, Dan could see glimpses of people.

_And that's when it struck him._

This is where the deceased people from the 39 Clues and the Vesper war stayed. In this mystical, wonderful world of stars.

On the other side, there was another place for the deceased. That place was for the deceased Vespers. It was full of Space junk, trash, and it was rotting. It must have been really hard for the deceased Vespers to be there.

Landing on a platform, he told his name to two guard stars, whose names were Joe and Jess.

"Dan Cahill." He croaked, his voice cracking terribly at the edges.

The two stars exchanged looks, and let him.

"I believe that somebody is looking for you, Dan. Go find the person." Joe told Dan.

As Dan stepped inside the Stars, he looked around with delight. There were dancing people, singers, and musicians all entertaining the deceased on this night. It seemed wonderful, and the monster seemed to have faded a little, looking at this.

In the crowd, Dan spotted familiar faces. Evan, Alistair, Irina and Erasmus were all making their way to him. They all looked healthy, with no trace of the blood and scars that they got when they died.

"How's Amy? Is she doing well?" Evan asked, curious at how his ex-girlfriend was doing.

Dan explained how Jake and Amy was a couple, but then Jake cheated on her, and then she started dating Ian, who was thoroughly faithful to her.

Evan's fist clenched together when he heard that Jake cheated on her, but they unclenched when he heard how good she was coping now.

Alistair, Irina, and Erasmus bid him well, before walking away to watch the orchestra performing.

In the corner of Dan's eye, he spotted his parents and Grace talking. He immediately ran over and flung himself on them, surprising them, giving them a shock.

"Oh…Dan! You've grown SOO much!" Grace gushed.

His parents gave him lots of kisses and big hugs, smiling at him lovingly. None of them noticed then pained look in Dan's eyes, and his pale complexion.

Right then, he noticed that there was something glowing white, gleaming in the night sky.

Dan noticed it was a girl. The girl stepped out and Dan gasped, looking at her, dumbstruck.

This girl was wearing a white, silky V-neck sleeveless dress, loose and flowing, flapping in the wind. Her necklace was matched to this amazing dress, a necklace made in a shape of a fiery blue sapphire.

_This girl was Natalie._

* * *

**A/N: ** **Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry:( **

**I hope you like this story..It's one that I hope that will be successful here. So please, R&R!**

**-Wild-**


End file.
